Revelation 6:8
by mcgirl
Summary: What if there was more to the story of Methos being death, then what anyone knows. What if he was chosen by God to be death. Please Read and Review.
1. Gabriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or any of its characters and am writing this for enjoyment so don't sue me because I have no money. I also do not own the Bible.

Summary: What if there was a reason that Methos was Death, what if he was chosen by God to lead the Apocalypse

Spoilers: Comes a Horseman and Revelation 6:8

Other Information: I thought there had to be more to it then Methos to go on a killing Spree one day.

"I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth."

Revelation 6:8 NIV

Paris 2000

Adam Pierson also known as Methos sat alone in a church contemplating what he had been through the last few years. He was supposed to meet Macleod here for some reason, he did not know why. The only light was the light of the candles and the sun shining through the stain glass.

"This is one place I wouldn't expect to find you" a man said.

"I may be angry with God but I am still one of his servants" Methos said looking at him.

"Yes you are Death. You were once one of his most loyal servants and he held you in regard above most others, even me" he said.

"What do you want Gabriel, did God send you to come get me, instead of having to make an existence of something that I am not for the last five thousand years" Methos said angrily getting out of the bench. He wanted to throw something at Gabriel but was able to restrain himself.

"The Apocalypse has not come yet Death, besides you abided in killing your other brothers" Gabriel said angrily.

"They wanted to start an Apocalypse by themselves Gabriel and they weren't like us. I could not let that happen. You're an angel, I'm well I'm Death not sure what else. They were immortal. I hope if the next Apocalypse comes I can actually get some help from God, not having to settle on some immortals I picked up somewhere" Death said his voice rising.

"Death, we used to be friends" Gabriel said.

"My name is Adam Pierson now since you've left me on this planet for so long. Look around you Gabriel the majority of people do not follow Christianity or Judaism. They don't believe in our God.

"It was a punishment for your crimes Death," Gabriel said.

"Crimes God told me to do. I only did what God told me too. Why can't I go home, that's all I want Gabriel to go home. He will forgive mortals, hell he forgave Adam and Eve, why can't he forgive me. If he wants to punish me why does he not send me to hell with Lucifer" Methos said pleading with him.

"God likes you Death, always has. He understands that he put you in a near impossible situation and he understands how you got a little carried away. He wants to prepare you for the next Apocalypse, when his son returns and this time the other three will come from God. Think of it as a journey Death. When you fulfill your role as Death, God will decide if you can come back. The time with Kronas, Caspian, and Silas was a practice run. It prepared you for what is next"

"When is he returning" Methos asked eagerly.

"God has not decided. It is good to see you again Death, it has been far too long. I hope to see you sooner rather then later, till we meet again" Gabriel said and disappeared.

"Gabriel get back here. I need answers, please all I want to do is go home" Methos said slumping to the ground crying. "All I want to do is go home."


	2. Talking with Joe

Methos needed to get out of the church, out of any place that reminded him of religion. He knew Joes place was open and even if it wasn't he would let him in unless there was some watcher business there. He got in the car and slammed his door shut and drove off. He really didn't care right now that he was supposed to meet Macleod.

Le Bleu's Bar

Adam walked in the bar and ordered a whiskey. He needed something strong tonight. Who did Gabriel think he was, deciding to pop in and talk to him. He could not remember a time when Gabriel and he were friends.

Joe eventually saw Methos and came to talk to him.

"You look like hell just visited you. What is wrong" Joe said concerned.

'More like heaven actually' but he finally said "an old friend of mine came and saw me today. Our last parting wasn't on the best of terms and let's end it with that" Methos said looking down at the whiskey in his glass.

"Did you take his head" Joe whispered.

"He doesn't play the game but if he did I would try to take his head" Methos said coldly.

"Let's go to my office" Joe said knowing they needed to talk alone.

"Bring a bottle of whiskey with you Joe. I need it tonight" Methos said bringing his glass with him.

Joe's Office

"Can you tell me what happened and who this immortal was Methos? Is he like Darius" Joe said.

"Hardly" he didn't see the harm in telling Joe some of it, even if it was not the whole truth but when did he ever tell the truth. Gabriel is an arrogant asshole who was always jealous of me. I had the favor of our boss and did a lot more important jobs then he did. Then I became Death, got too carried away and the rest is ancient history to most at least" Methos said sadly.

He did have one of the most important jobs out there after all he was not only the Angel of Death but Death himself in the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. God entrusted him to destroy Sodom and Gomorra right before he was told to become one of the Four Horsemen. He had done a fine job with that and believed that is what got him the job as Death mostly.

"How did your boss find out you were Death" Joe asked curiously.

"He was very influential back then and had connections" Methos said wondering if he was going to write all this down in his chronicle.

"Joe this event that happened is something I don't like to talk about. I did what he wanted and my boss just abandoned me."

"He wanted you to become Death and kill thousands of innocent people" Joe said shocked.

"You have to look at the bigger picture with him Joe. I need to go home, read Revelation one day Joe. Not all of it is the ramblings of a crazy old man or metaphors to represent the Romans. Some of it is divinely inspired" Methos said as he finished his whiskey. He probably should not have said that but he did not care anymore and had not for a long time.

"Methos wait" Joe said getting up.

"No Joe, all I want to do is go home" Methos said and home was not his apartment building.

He walked out the door into the night knowing that Joe or anyone else for that matter could not stop him.

Joe looked at him wishing there was something that he could do but did not know what. Methos was upset and Joe was determined to help him.


	3. Lucifer

But even the archangel Michael, when he was disputing with the devil about the body of Moses, did not dare to bring a slanderous accusation against him, but said, "The Lord rebuke you!"

Jude 1:9 NIV

Methos got back to his apartment and sat down. He wasn't tired yet so he was not going to go to bed and decided to read a book. As he got up to get a book flames appeared and a man emerged from the flames.

"Lucifer, long time no see. How is that rebellion thing working out for you" Methos smirked.

"I'd rather be in power in hell then be a servant in heaven, Death. I think we want the same thing though Death, to go home" Lucifer said his eyes filled with arrogance.

"It seems that I am Mr. Popular today, what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you tonight" Methos said coldly.

"I heard Gabriel visited you today. I don't understand you Death, you could have been great, you can be great. The two of us together could defeat God once and for all. I don't understand why you still side with God after he left you here because you did your job. He abandoned you and you have just sat here for the last three thousand years and taken it. God could send you to hell for what you have done and I will make sure if you go to hell you have a lot better future" Satan said.

"Go to hell Lucifer, oh wait I forgot you're already there. I may be angry at God but I have faith in God and I like to believe that God has faith in me. One day he will bring me back. I am not sure when that day will come but it will come. I know it will come Lucifer, you can't temp me. I will not fall with you" Methos said.

"I thought we were friends at one time Michael" Lucifer said knowing he had struck a cord.

"We were never friends Lucifer, acquaintances yes but friends never" Methos said.

"How many years has it been since someone's called you Michael" Lucifer said seeing him tense at the mention of the name.

"It bothers you doesn't it but that is your true name Michael the angel of death or death of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Methos, Adam Pierson, Benjamin Adams are mere substitutes for who you really are. You can be Michael again with me, not a lowly immortal battling for people's heads in order to survive" Lucifer said inching closer to him.

"Get out Lucifer. I told you I will always follow God, not some angel who wants to be God. You can't sway me now or any other day Lucifer" Michael said. He knew Lucifer wanted him to get angry so he vowed not to become angry, at least while he was here.

"Fine, but we will meet again and I will have you" Lucifer said.

"Not a chance in hell or heaven Lucifer. I will fight you to the end if I have to" Michael said.

When Lucifer was gone Michael, mostly known as Adam Pierson picked up the NIV Bible and opened it. The Verse read:

But even the archangel Michael, when he was disputing with the devil about the body of Moses, did not dare to bring a slanderous accusation against him, but said, "The Lord rebuke you!"

Jude 1:9

The archangel knew it was no coincidence that he read that specific verse first, he only had to figure out if it was heaven or hell that was sending him this message. He rather hoped it was heaven and kept on reading throughout the night.

Concluding Information: I felt that I needed to give Death a Archangel name and thought Michael was good. Please read and review. Thank you for all the reviews that you have given me.


	4. Going Home

"If my people, who are called by my name, will humble themselves and pray and seek my face and turn from their wicked ways, then will I hear from heaven and will forgive their sin and will heal their land."

**2 Chronicles 7:14 NIV**

Methos was sitting in his apartment eating lunch when he felt another immortal.

"I don't want to fight again" Methos said getting up grabbing his sword.

"Cassandra" he said when he opened the door.

"Methos, I have come to challenge you. I tried forgiving you but I could not, you killed my people" Cassandra said harshly.

"Fine, lets fight" Methos said as he silently said a prayer to God to give him strength for what he was about to do.

"I don't want to fight you Cassandra. I just hope you can understand once you have taken my head" Methos said dropping his sword. He did not want to fight anymore.

Cassandra stood there shocked for a second but drew her sword and was about to take his head when he disappeared in a flash of light leaving Cassandra speechless. She had seen many things in her long life but she had never seen someone disappear into thin air.

Heaven

"Michael, it has been many millenias since you last saw me" God said.

"Lord, have you come to pass judgement on me" Michael said on his knees.

"Yes, today you have done something you have never done since you became Death you laid your sword down and humbled yourself before another person knowing it could be your death. You also resisted Satan which not many could do. I was wrong which is something I rarely admit Michael. You have turned away from the evil that once absorbed you which I caused indirectly. You are now redeemed as Michael, the Archangel, the angel of death and maybe Death later on but not now" God said smiling and touched his shoulder. God's hands glowed and he felt he was an angel again. He was not an immortal any longer.

"With your permission I would like to go down to Earth and tell my friends what happened. They deserve an explanation why I will no longer be here. I know it might be selfish to want to say goodbye to my friends but Cassandra needs to know why her village was destroyed. She will always see me as a heartless murderer but the rage and vengeance she has in her heart which she has carried all these years is not good. I understand if you would say no" Michael said.

"I understand, tell Cassandra and Joe and Macleod who you really are. They do deserve that much but come back here afterwards" God said.

Joe's Bar

"He laid down his sword, I was about to kill Methos and he disappeared into thin air" Cassandra said retelling her story to Joe and Duncan.

"You sure you did not hit your head Cassandra" Duncan said in disbelief.

Michael opened the door to Joe's Bar noticing that Cassandra and Macleod did not even look up. Joe gave him a look that said this is not a good time but he saw that Joe was puzzled that Cassandra and Mac did not look to see who was there.

"Hey guys" Michael said smiling, sitting on a barstool next to Macleod.

"I didn't sense you Methos" Mac said astonished.

"You wouldn't, I'm not immortal any longer" he said.

"That is impossible, you can't become mortal after you have become immortal and what the hell happened back there" Cassandra said.

"You are right Cassandra but I was never meant to become immortal. I am something else entirely different."

Joe was intrigued, Cassandra was interested but Macleod had the fish out of water look on him.

"I am assuming all three of you have read the Bible" Michael said.

"Of course we have Methos" Cassandra said bitterly.

"Please call me Michael. Methos was a name I picked to use here instead of Michael. I have been called many names but the names you would most recognize me by is Michael the archangel, The Angel of Death, or Death of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"You are trying to tell us you are an archangel," Cassandra said in disbelief.

"Yes, you don't have to believe it if you don't want to Cassandra. I know it is easier for you to believe four immortals killed the people in your village, then three immortals and an angel who was about to fall but it is the truth."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. I could never see you as a angel Methos and certaintly not one of God's highest angels" Cassandra said coldy.

"I could see it" Joe said.

A bright light appeared and in its place they saw a man appear.

"Gabriel" Michael said.

"I heard God accepted you back and these people don't believe you are an angel. I knew they would not but it is noble of you to try to explain what happened" Gabriel said.

"Believing in God and angels takes faith, some people have it" he said looking at Joe "and some people don't" looking at Cassandra and Macleod.

"I would like to see how you explain Gabriel appearing here or me disapearing, must have been a fancy light show" Methos said.

"If you are an angel, why would God have you kill all those people who were innocent" Cassandra said as Gabriel made a move to sit down. He wanted to hear this.

"It was a trial run, a prelude, for the real Apocalypse. God was impressed with my work at Sodom and Gomorrah I think and decided I could be Death on a horse. It took me about three hundred years but I finally found three other immortals and trained them. Needless to say it got a little out of hand and I killed too many people. God was not very happy about me killing thousands of people so he turned me into a immortal revoked my archangel status and I had to learn how to survive as a immortal. Once I laid down my sword God hopefully saw I changed and now I am Michael the archangel again. Macleod close your mouth" Methos said.

"It got a little out of hand Methos" Cassandra said swinging her sword at his head but nothing happened.

"You need to put away your hate and vengeance Cassandra. It will destroy you and I don't want to see you destroyed. I came here to say goodbye. None of you will be seeing me for a long time hopefully" Michael said.

"I am not sure if I can" Cassandra said leaving.

Gabriel finally realizing this was a private event disappeared.

"I'm going to miss everyone. My lawyer has my will and everything is in there, essentially I am dead now. My body will be found by the landlady and don't worry Joe a check is in the mail for my infamous bar tab" Methos said smiling.

"I'm going to miss you old man, will I ever see you again. It will be hard to keep Mac out of trouble with you gone" Joe said coming to stand in front of Methos.

"At your death and don't worry I still will watch over you when I can. After all, what are best friends for except to watch out for each other" Methos said smiling.

Joe pulled his friend into a hug and said "thanks for everything."

"I can't believe you are an angel but I don't see why not. I am glad you are going to be able to go home. Will I see you soon" Mac said.

"If you die Duncan and who knows maybe every couple hundred years I'll drop by and see you to make sure you are staying out of trouble" Michael said and Duncan hugged him.

"Tell Amanda I said to watch her head and don't get arrested. I'll miss her too" Methos said thinking of the beautiful and smart thief.

"I will, is she going to die soon" Macleod said.

"I don't know who is going to die when, only God knows that" he said disappearing.

"I'm going to miss him" Joe said.

"Me too, but I'm sure we will see him again" Mac said finishing his drink.

"I'm sure we will" Joe repeated.


End file.
